Bed of Roses
by winterimperfect
Summary: Arthur demands Merlin to fetch him rose petals for his bed, little does Merlin know that this is all for him. Merthur. PWP.


**Disclaimer: Don't own _Merlin_.. Don't make money, blahblahblah.**

**All right, this is my first Merlin fanfiction and I'm a little hesitant to post it... But I decided to anyway. I really hope you like it. It has a lemon in it, a SLASHY lemon. If you don't like, get outta here.**

**Please, R&R**

Bed of Roses

by Ash Winters

Merlin pushed open the door to Arthur's bedchamber and peered in to see what it was the prince wanted. Arthur turned around from where he was looking out the window, one hand resting against his chin, and glanced at his manservant.

"Merlin! About time. I want roses, tons of them, and scatter their petals across my bed. Now."

"What? Why would I do that? Where would I even _find_ them? Shouldn't you do that yourself?"

"Merlin. Who am I? That's right. Now go do it, you can find the roses in the gardens. Don't make me repeat myself."

Merlin clicked his tongue and turned on his heel with a huffed, "Of course." Before striding out of the room.

–

The next hour found Merlin muttering under his breath as he dumped roses in a basket Gwen had kindly lent him for this idiotic task. He finished about an hour later, the entire time coming up with new insults to hurl at the prince whom would make him do something so silly just so he could woo some girl, more than likely Gwen or that new pretty servant who recently arrived.

He held his head in his hands for a moment to push down the jealousy welling up in his gut. It wasn't exactly appropriate for a manservant, especially one with his secret, to pine after the prince. He sighed before standing up with the basket in hand and making his way back in. Unfortunately for him, however, his foot caught on a stray plant and he slammed into the ground.

"Bumbling idiot. You can't even do this right?"

Merlin pushed himself up and grinned up at Arthur, chuckling slightly as he righted the basket and pushed the roses back in. He rather smile than show his pain at the comment. He followed Arthur back to his room and went about spreading the petals across the bed in a random pattern he simply made up. He swallowed the envy once again at whom this was all for and stood up as he turned around to where Arthur stood, studying him intently as he smiled and told him it was all set.

"I hope the girl you wish to bed is worth all this effort. If that's all.." He murmured, shrugging and making to pass Arthur. He was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Who said I was finished with you?"

Merlin looked at Arthur with a cocked brow, wondering what else he could be needed for. Whatever it was, he hoped it didn't mean the stocks again.

"Also, the person is worth all this effort."

Merlin's breath left him as the strong hand on his chest pushed and he ended up sprawled across the bed, the petals he worked so hard to scatter and collect blew out from under him, landing haphazardly around him and on him. Arthur smiled affectionately down at him before it turned into a predatory smirk as he crawled over him, bringing his face oh so close to Merlin's, but merely blowing a petal that had landed in his hair.

"Arthur? What-"

"Don't play innocent, Merlin. I saw you the other night. That was.. quite the show."

Merlin's face heated up as he recalled the indecent things he had done when he thought he was alone, and just whom he was picturing and gasping the name of. Was this some kind of... _torture?_ A way to humiliate him for even _thinking_ about the prince that way?

"Don't do this, Arthur. I can't stand to be insulted and humiliated over this. You can change servants if you wish, but don't do this to me. I know I'm probably disgusting to you, and I know these feelings are misplac-"

"Shut _up_, Merlin." Arthur growled before kissing him.

Merlin gasped, waiting for cruel laughter or some derogatory comment, but when none came, he slowly closed his eyes and leaned up into the kiss, moving his arms to wrap around the others strong shoulders. He pulled away with a gasp and whispered, "Is this for real? Do you really.."

"Yes. How many times do I have to say it?" Arthur growled, glaring down at the other, whom stared up at him with wide eyes glowing with hope.

"But you never sai-"

"I love you, you idiot." Arthur ground out before slamming his lips to the others as if to prove his point.

Merlin moaned into it and clung to the strong body above him, trying to convey his reciprocation best he could with his passion and mouth alone. It seemed to work if the hardness against his thigh meant anything.

He bucked his hips up, connecting his own erection with the prince's, enjoying how he broke away to groan out. Merlin reached up and buried his hands into the now tousled golden locks and craned his neck just so that he could latch onto the long neck of the blonde, biting, nipping and suckling at the flesh, enjoying the whimpers the other emitted.

"I want to be inside you, can I?" Merlin whispered hotly into Arthur's ear, whom jolted back in surprise, shivering slightly.

Arthur pondered, having always assumed he would top, naturally, but while contemplating the other inside him- filling him- he had to admit it was too sexy to deny.

"I've never done this before, Merlin." Arthur whispered, burying his head into the crook of Merlin's shoulder and neck, shivering as the others breath ghosted over the shell of his ear and tickled his neck.

"I have."

Arthur looked up quickly, his head connecting with Merlin's nose, causing the other to curse and slap a hand to it.

"Bloody clot-pole, watch where you swing that thing." He groaned out, checking to see if his nose was broken.

"Sorry, Merlin." Arthur murmured, pulling the long, pale hand from the others face to check the damage.

"It will be fine, maybe a little sore tomorrow. but..." Arthur gently kissed it, "Can we continue?"

Merlin smiled up at the other, the awkwardness and uncertainty absolutely adorable on the usually smug and proud face. "Of course, Arthur. Just, don't hit other, more tender parts of my anatomy, all right?"

Arthur blushed and nodded, staring off in the distance in embarrassment. Merlin took this chance to seize the other and roll over so that he was on top, grinning cheekily at the other whom stared at him in disbelief. Normally, this wouldn't be possible, but since the other was off guard...

Merlin braced both of his hands on the broad chest of the prince, moving his legs to straddle the thin hips as he set about removing the loose tunic the other wore. He cursed the life out of the belt until Arthur stilled his hands and quickly undid it, raising himself up at an angle-arms upright so that the tunic could be removed with ease- that would be painful to anyone not as built as the blonde. Merlin quickly pulled the tunic off and Arthur let himself fall onto the mattress, his abs relaxing but stretching taught as the blonde decided to play it up a bit and raise his arms above his head, clasping his hands together as if to display his torso. Merlin chuckled and slapped the blonde in the stomach, whom groaned and chuckled as well, bringing his arms back down and sliding them up the cloth-clad thigh of the beautiful man above him.

Merlin let out a little mewling sound as he slid back a bit to start working on the remaining clothes on the prince, but once again his hands were stilled.

"You're wearing too much, Merlin." Arthur murmured before sitting up, keeping the dark-haired man in his lap, and working on the belt that held the blue tunic fast to the thin torso. Once that was free, he tossed the offending object across the room, along with the scarf until they both were left in their breeches and boots, panting and staring at each others bodies.

It wasn't long until they had shed their breeches and boots and were entwined. Merlin lay atop Arthur, his hands buried in the golden locks while Arthur's hands held fast to the thin hips of the man above him. They shared heated, open mouthed kisses and were rubbing against each other hotly, the urgency between them rising.

Merlin pulled away and sat back before raising himself up onto his knees and patting Arthur's hip.

"Roll over, I need to prepare you." Merlin murmured, caressing the others bottom as he slowly complied to the other's demand.

"Raise your hips, that's right."

Arthur didn't know why, but being commanded by Merlin was strangely hot. With each command, his cock got harder, his body shivered, and he bit down on his lip. Merlin pulled some pillows over and placed them under the blonde's hips before gently spreading his legs and staring at what was most likely a rarely seen spot on the prince. He smiled before leaning forward and tracing a finger over the pucker. He bit back a giggle when Arthur jolted, crying out in surprise.

"Calm down and relax."

Arthur bit back a retort and tried to relax his overly alert and highly aroused body. He breathed heavily through his nose as he felt the soft pad of the others finger on his most intimate area. He forced his body to calm down as the finger circled the ring of muscle before pressing a bit. Merlin frowned and leaned back, contemplating the best way to relax the blonde, or else this would hurt. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against the others broad back and whispered, "Did you bathe today?"

"I took it while you were getting the rose petals." Arthur breathed out, his skin searing wherever the thin man touched him.

"Good."

Arthur pinched his brow, wondering where the other was going with this, but didn't have to wait long as his entire body seized up at the sensation of a wet tongue in his nether regions. He began to pant, his eyes closing as his hands grasped at the sheets under him as the probing wetness slid past the rings of muscle.

It felt _amazing._

Merlin had to refrain from slipping his hand down to his aching prick, the gasping moans that the blonde was emitting was just so _hot_ he was starting to loose his cool. He couldn't handle it any more and pulled away, crawling up Arthur's prone form and whispering, "Do you have anything I can use? Oil? Something?"

Arthur had to swim through his fuzzy mind to comprehend the question before gesturing towards the table near his bed, "Massage oil. Is that good?"

"Perfect." Merlin replied, kissing the blonde between his shoulder blades before crawling over him and reaching for the glass bottle on the table that he had gestured to. He bit back a smile when he recognized the smell as one he helped make. How fitting.

He nearly yelped when something wet hit his buttocks. He quickly turned to see Arthur grinning up at him, having licked his arse cheek to get his attention. Merlin shook his head before crawling back over and waiting for Arthur to settle down again before he coated a couple of his fingers liberally to help the intrusion along with his own saliva from earlier. He leaned forward and peppered the others broad shoulders with kisses as he pressed a fingertip past the rings of muscle. It took a long time to prepare him, but once he was able to wiggle a third finger in and his own patience grew thin, he decided he could proceed.

"This may hurt, tell me if it hurts in any way and I will stop."

Arthur nodded, being oddly complacent through the whole thing much to Merlin's surprise. He coated his dick generously and lined himself up before oh so slowly pushing in. It took many stops and subtle cues before he was fully seated inside the other. Arthur was grasping at the sheets, holding back a moan as Merlin rotated his hips, waiting for the blonde to fully adjust.

"Ready?"

"Ung, just do it already!" Arthur growled out, glaring over his shoulder to where Merlin smiled at him, looking undeniably sexy.

Merlin slowly began to thrust into the blonde, straightening his back as his hips snapped as he began to pick up the pace as the others moans egged him on.

He didn't know what possessed him, but in the middle of this most intimate act, Merlin reached a hand down and pressed it against one of Arthur's pecks, bringing him up to rest against his chest in a kneeling position as he slammed up into him, the other crying out at the sudden change in position, causing Merlin's dick to slam into the most wonderful place inside him.

Arthur was making the most amazing vocals that aroused Merlin further; he knew he wouldn't last long. Merlin groaned long and deep, his voice throaty and husky, the sound of it nearly bringing Arthur over the edge.

Merlin opened his eyes when he felt the blonde tighten around him, wanting to see Arthur as he came, his eyes widening as he realised... they were _levitating._

He cursed under his breath and slid a hand up to cover the blonde's eyes, causing the sensations Arthur was feeling to almost triple, regardless of the fact his eyes were closed to begin with. It didn't take long before Arthur came, gasping out Merlin's name. That, coupled with the sudden tightness around his dick, brought Merlin over the edge and they fell onto the bed, sated.

It took several long moments before either of them could speak, due to the intensity of the encounter.

"That was.. Merlin... I'm at a loss for words to describe it. It was almost like I was floating..."

Merlin laughed hollowly, looking to the side in hopes of not giving away that they _had_ been floating. He decided to push it away from his mind and murmured in agreement as he rolled over until he was partially above the other, leaning down to share a chaste kiss.

"I love you.."

"And I you."


End file.
